The game played by gods
by KanaKanari
Summary: When a goddess calls upon Madara to play a game, whats the worse that can happen? The Akatsuki are transported into our demention they are Madara's pawns if he wins, he can control our world, but is the risk of losing his men worth it? P.S I don't own Naruto.


Falling, I was falling, I could hear the wind rushing past me, but I was used to it I've been falling for a while now. It was black, now by choice I think, I just couldn't open my eyes. They were crusted shut, but know, I think I can open them. Yes, I can now open my eyes only to prove my theory correct, that I was indeed falling down some sort of hole. I looked around only to see the rushing colors of all hues; from blues to greens and yellows and pinks.

I continued to fall for what seemed like years until I landed perfectly in a chair made out of the trunk of a tree. The place where I landed seemed to be a forest or a living space of some kind, the roof was a canopy of tree branches knitted together with little light filtering in through the cracks. Everything was decorated with exotic flowers that I couldn't name, perhaps Zetsu knew the names. Here was a crackling fire in the fireplace that was like most of the décor, made out of tree parts. I was too busy trying to look around that I didn't notice a women enter until she spoke. "Why good day, Madara, welcome to my humble home." The woman was a dirty blonde with a mocha skin tone she had a natural glow as if everything was generating from her, she not taller than me, but not that much shorter, she was at the height of my chest I could probably take he if the need arises. "Where am I, tell me at once woman." If she had any sense, she would listen to my command and be a good woman and speaks when a man asks a question. She frowned," Now now, Madara, that's no way to speak to your host, now is it?" She smiled leaning against a wooden pillar. "But since you've been waiting ever so patiently for me to get dolled up, I shall tell you." She sauntered over to the chair across from me. "Let's see, where to begin where to begin, oh! My name is different depending on who you ask, but you may call me Cadence, I am one of the four celestial beings, right now you are in my realm where my spirit can manifest in a physical form. As for why you're here, well you're here for my own personal amusement."

I could feel my eye twitch, personal amusement; I Madara Uchiah was here for some woman's amusement, "Do you know who I am woman? I am-" She cuts me off with a roll of her eyes, "Yes, I know your Madara Uchiha from the Uchiha clan who did a bunch of things that I don't care about, that is until the recent decade." "This decade?" What in hell could I have done in the past ten years to grab the interest of a mad woman. "Now Madara, you must tell me, do you like games?" She gave a Cheshire grin.

~IN A DIFFERENT REALM~

It was Friday, the last day of the boring school; I don't have to deal with anyone for two whole days. I kicked off my shoes heading into the kitchen to find a note stuck to the fridge,

"_Dear Ellie, I know I said I'd be home today, but I have to stay longer, I'm sorry baby. You can invite Nat and Nelly, there's money in the safe, you know the code. Love Dad_

_P.S There's a surprise in the living room._

Great, that bastard left me alone, again. I head up stairs to my room to put my stuff away, I go over to plug my iPod into my stereo. I scroll through the endless song list until I see, "Mark my words" by For all those sleeping and sat on my bed, singing along to the song.

I just let the music wash over me, consume me, I was in total bliss I didn't even notice someone flipping over my bed until I was close and personal to my carpet. "Sup bitch." I looked up to see my best friend, Nelly Foxx. "What the hell, how did you get in here?" I sat up; really need to vacuum down here. She dangled a key from her slender caramel finger, "You gave me a key to your house in like fifth grade, hard memory much?" She then stretched out a hand and pulled me up.

"Your dad's out of state again yeah?" She trailed behind me as I made my way down stairs. "Yeah, which reminds me, he said he left a surprise or some shit in the living room." I roll my eyes. "Oh he's on a guilt trip then?" Nelly snickered. We stared at the box for a minute or two until the sound of high pitched yowling chorused through the thin cardboard walls.

"Oi, where the hell am I? Hey, I asked a fucking question!" A silver cat hissed. "Hidan, I swear if you don't shut up." Threatened a chocolate brown cat. "If I had my clay on me, I could blow up this box 'hm." The blonde cat sighed depressed. The crimson cat next to him hissed, "That distasteful thing you call art wouldn't help us get out of this box if someone gave you detailed instructions." The blonde cat's visible eye twitched, "Sasori danna, I'm through with you insulting my art!" He then gave a menacing growl (but since he was a cat, it was quite cute) "Stand down!" The ginger cat in the corner shouted while looking over his men (and woman if you count the indigo female cat next to him, but he wasn't looking down at her). "Yes, it is true that we do not know where are location is, but that will not hinder our motive as an organization.

"Aw look it's like their having a little meeting." Nelly cried. She picked up the silver cat that didn't seem to found of being played with. "Shhh just let it happen." She tried to coax the cat into calming down while she pet him. "Why would he get me cats of all things?" I scrunch my face up, don't get me wrong, I like cats, it's just my dad gave them to me. Nelly seemed to forget about my father and started unloading kittens, "OMG, how many kittens does it take to say, "I feel guilty?"" She squealed in delight. Nine. There were nine kittens in the box, who gives somebody nine fucking cats as a present to make themselves feel better?

"Can we keep them?" Nelly held up a brown cat with black stich like patterns on his fur. "I'm goanna call you Tubbs." The cat did not look happy about the new name. "Come on, Ellie let's keep them. We can split them, I can have four and you can have five since their technically yours." I groan, that bastard did this on purpose, he knew I would reject any gift given to me, but he knew that fucker knew I couldn't just throw away a life of someone or thing defense less. "Whatever!" Nelly practically died of joy.

~IN THE SPIRIT REALM~

"So Madara, do you like games?" Cadence still wore her mischievous grin. I sighed not seeing the point in her silly questions. "If they can give me any personal gain. Other than that, they are a waste of time." I quickly respond. Her grin widened, the scenery changed from a cozy cottage to a peaceful forest. "How about chess?" A chess board appeared out of thin air.


End file.
